June Remidi (ChaosWyvern-i)
June Remidi(Born Bianca Chere) is a seventeen year old young woman and one of the main protagonists in The Soft-Hearted Devil. Very little is known about her other than her current caretaker finding her on Fortuna, though there appears to be more to that story than has been let on... Description June stands at about five feet, nine inches tall and weight between 120 and 130 pounds. She is rather slim in figure and has a tanned complexion similar to that of Innis, but lighter overall. Her hair is an extremely dark brown and her eyes are amber, also like Innis' in both cases. She wears torn blue jeans with plain blouses and worn sneakers, all of which are either second hand from Helena Avery, June's home room teacher with a close relationship with Innis, or bought from a thrift shop. On the nape of her neck are several small scars that trail down to the center of her back, growing larger as they get further down, of an undetermined origin. June is somewhat awkward when it comes to others and is rather indifferent to most people. While she isn't shy, she prefers to not interact with others that she doesn't know well without a good reason. She prefers to reveal her true character around people she knows as opposed to strangers. Story Living in a supposedly poor household has taught June to not crave for the finer things in life like fancy clothes or designer brand items, but to find her happiness in the simpler things. Still, learning that in actuality she was rich was a rather large shock for her. Before the events of the story, June lived a decent life with Innis and attended the Kerberos School of Higher Learning through both middle school and highschool. When not at school, her activity was limited by a dusk curfew set by her caretaker. It is known that she takes interest in art, particularly sketching, and running exercises from the story. Another thing about June is her relative indifference to demons, but a slight(?) aversion to angels on a subconscious level. This is showcased when Innis transforms into an angel and when Dante enters his Devil Trigger, though the reason behind this is unknown. Relationships It can be gathered that these are June's current relationships. Innis June sees Innis as more of a brotherly figure than a fatherly figure. She is rather curious about his past and has a great deal of faith in him, though she wishes that this was mutual on both sides. The reason why Innis had her name changed and brought her to the Desir Islands is currently unknown, but it can be assumed so far that it was to protect her from something or someone... Helena While her relationship with her home room teacher is vastly unexplored as of yet, it appears that June respects the somewhat older woman a great deal. Other June's relationship with Dante and the mysterious boy following the devil hunter has yet to be established. Revision: June appears to trust Dante enough to accept a Devil Arm from him, but this may be a situation based action. Abilities As of yet, June has not displayed any special abilities or traits not associated with humans and the like. Category:ChaosWyvern-i Category:Original Characters